


IwaOi Late Night Practice

by simpingpoet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff and Smut, IwaOi Week, M/M, My First Smut, POV Oikawa Tooru, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Oikawa Tooru, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpingpoet/pseuds/simpingpoet
Summary: Oi, Assikawa..” Iwa’s growl under his breath, two milimeters away from Oikawa’s ears, it surely gives the latter chills throughout his spines. “We’re practicing tonight.”As if strucked by a lightning, Oikawa Tooru stunned.Because he knows, that order wasn’t from his teammate. It was his boyfriend’s, Hajime. And he knows, it will be another sleepless night for both of them.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 140





	IwaOi Late Night Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of genre(?) It's a smut, no? I was inspired by.. Idk, nothing?? haha, I just want to try writing an explicit content and I think Iwaoi fits this plot the best. Please excuse me for some grammatical errors, English is not my first language. Enjoy~~

/1/

“Iwa-chan!” The voice of the infamous man echoed in the practice hall of Aoba Johsai. He came late—per usual—everyone knows that, Iwaizumi thought in his head. “You’re late again,” said Iwaizumi, glancing at Tooru with his plain bored sluggish gaze. Tooru’s playful smile dissolved into a furrow on his forehead.

“Be respectful to your captain, will you?”

Tooru rest his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, staring at him close up. Taking attendance on Iwa-chan’s both eyes, nose, slightly gaped lips, and his sweaty hair due to several round of practices earlier. Despite of the bravery he’s showing off, something inside Tooru’s chest thumping so hard that it triggers him to palpitating.

_Shit. He looks hot._

Before everything becomes out of his hands, Tooru part their bodies. “Oi, Assikawa..” Iwa’s growl under his breath, two milimeters away from Oikawa’s ears, it surely gives the latter chills throughout his spines. “We’re practicing tonight.” He uttered nonchalanty while walking away with a ball in his hand.

_Practice..?_

As if strucked by a lightning, Oikawa Tooru stunned.

Because he knows, that order wasn’t from his teammate. It was his boyfriend’s, Hajime. And he knows, it will be another sleepless night for both of them.

/2/

The afternoon practice ended. Almost everyone gone home. Oikawa walk through the corridors, heading to locker room to get his bag (or something else). He thought the ‘other practice’ would be held here. But Iwaizumi just passby him with a glare, as if telling him a ‘no.’

So yea, Oikawa went to the locker room alone. With an intention of stretching his hole with the new cat paws vibrator he bought last week. He wanted to try it. Oikawa opened the package warily, stroking it, imagining it inside him. Just by imagining, he already half hard.

_Oh my God._

He push some of the lube and spread it on the vibrator, put it inside his hole gently. His eyes rolled back.

_It feels so good._

_But Iwa’s cock can do better than this._

He set the lowest speed and was about to feel himself. However the timing didn’t match. Matsukawa opened the door and make him hurriedly put his pants back, with the vibrator still in. Luckily, he can control the speed on his phone.

_Should I turn it off?_

_No.. it feels good._

“I thought you’re already home?!” Ask Matsukawa. “Yes yes, I’m about to go!” Said Oikawa cheerfully, walking as normal as he could.

/3/

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Hey.. sorry I’m sorta late,” Oikawa scratch his un-itchy neck.

As the door opened, Iwaizumi pulled Tooru brutally. Their bodies bumping onto each other. Iwa’s eyes pierced upon the astonished face of Tooru. He’s currently following his nature. Pressing Tooru onto the wall whereas keeping their lips busy.

Their kisses started with soft pecks and caresses to an intense tounge play. Iwaizumi part his body, still enveloping Tooru’s waist. They both grasped for air after the long-ass aggressive kiss. “Do you want to do it, baby? I want to be a respectful boyfriend,” Iwa-chan groaned, tugging Tooru’s hair behind his ears. Aware that the man in front of him avoiding his gaze, he chased his eyes. Giving the look of _‘why and whats wrong?’_ the questioned man now looking straight to him.

“Wait. Did you just call me baby?”

_Oh.. he’s cute._

“Yeah. Why?” “Does it hurt your masculinity?”

Oikawa stayed silent. He likes being pampered, no—he loves being pampered. But this pet name sounds too soft and new for him. It’s not like he hate them, just.. “No, I like it, actually,” Tooru can’t get to look right into Iwaizumi. His cheeks gradually become as red as ripest peach whilst his fingers restlessly tapping his thighs. As he felt a gentle touch pushing his chin up. A bridge nose start rubbing onto his own, an eskimo kiss. “Cool,” Iwaizumi whispered with his sudden hoarse yet delighted voice which Tooru consider sexy.

Tooru’s head hung low, his body still trapped inside Iwaizumi’s both arms. He unconsciously biting his lower lip, so hard that he can taste his own blood. He loweky waiting. For what comes next.

Receiving the signal, Iwa gently remove the gap between their face, mutter a word right in front of his boyfriend’s tempting lips. “Don’t bite it unless it’s me who doing it.” His words making the other startled, hastily let go of his lower lip. Which cause Hajime to eat him alive. He start off with a quick pace, they can’t help but to sweat from the hotness of passion. Both men opening their mouths, letting the tounges do its deed. Once in a while gasping for air inside each other warm mouth. Creating noises and moans of pleasure.

Hajime asked Tooru to jump and cling onto his body, now being carried like a baby koala. Tooru tighten his grip to Iwa’s neck. Grabbing his hair for a release. Maintaining the passionate kiss until they reach their bed. Iwa threw Tooru on the bed and mandhandling him, finishing the last touch of the wet kiss before he finally got up and slowly open his smelly—a sexy smell, Oikawa said—jersey.

Brown haired guy with his playful smile leaned on his elbows, observing the beauty before him. Broad naked shoulders, biceps muscles the way he likes, down to the firm abs. And..

_Oh. I’m so lucky to have him._

Oikawa waits. He waits until he realised that Hajime is teasing him by not immediately opening his boxer. “You’re not gonna open it?” He asks. The latter smirks. Giving him a mixed signal, “You wanna open it?” With no second thought, Tooru goes for it.

He put away the boxer on the rug under them, his eyes sparkling of what he sees. The shiny tip of his favourite cock. “So hard already..” Toruu mewl. Hajime coming closer to him on his knees, brings Tooru to fully lay on his back. The precum keep coming out, almost dripping through Hajime’s shaft. With no words between them, he just slaps Oikawa’s closed lips with his shaft. Forcing him to open up. Oikawa licked it nastily. Giving little soft kisses on the tip, causing the owner to hiss. “Hnngh....”

“You’re so impatient, sweetheart,” Oikawa put the head of it in his mouth. The warmth welcome Iwaizumi so well, he feel like he would just gonna thrust into his mouth. Oikawa’s palm wrapping on the lower part of the shaft, rubbing up and down in a very slow pace—which Iwa hates—it still turns him on, anyway.

It keeps going in—The big muscly and long enough to choke Oikawa’s throat—penis. Oikawa really taking his time to steadily put it in to the shockingly deep throat of him. He likes it very much. How it makes him filled and full. He keep going back and forth, trying to satisfy his sassy boyfriend, whom unbelievably quiet today. He pull out the penis and let it meet the cold air of their room. Iwaizumi stutter, “w-what are you doing? I- I’m not yet finished??” Tooru sitting straight. His clothed thighs moving uncomfortably. “It’s boring.” He said.

Iwa-chan sighs.

“Okay, what do you want now?”

Oikawa stand beside the bed, tearing his clothes off ,and left with only white brief covering his south—that already wet from leaking cums—as an answer. “Put it in now.”

Iwaizumi pull hand harshly, it will definitely leaving red trace on Tooru’s wrists. “You want it raw?” He growled. Making the latter amused.

_This is what I want from him._

Iwa grope Tooru’s right cheeks, moving to the wrinkled rim of the bott’s butthole. He circling it slowly before pushing in just to found out there’s something inside it. Its gently vibrating. “What is that?” Iwa-chan staring at Tooru deeply. While still pushing in his two fingers and trying to pull out the thing. “Argh... hnnggh..” Oikawa unable to mutter a word. His body twisting right and left.

When he eventually pull the toy out and throw it away, it bangs to the floor. He slide in his fingers into Tooru again. His hole becomes soft because of that toy. “You prepared yourself with a vibrator? All this time?” Oikawa stay silent. His eyes rolled back, feeling the fingers of the man he loves scissoring his body open.

“Answer, Shittykawa.”

“Y-yes.. hnngg... I- ah.. I want you to fuck me rough..” He gulped the gathered saliva in his mouth forcefully. “I want.. argh.. t-to help.. y-” Hajime pull out his fingers along with Tooru’s brief. He stop and stare at Tooru’s twitching hole before placing the tip of his cock in front of Oikawa’s entrance. “AAHHHH..” Oikawa screams as Hajime thrust in his shaft deep and hard inside him. He stayed still for some times. Spare Oikawa a little mercy.

Hajime squeezing Tooru’s face in one hand while keeping the other hand pushing his hips down, piercing it to the bed. “You asked for this. Remember?” Hajime whispers under his breath. Oikawa nods weakly.

Hajime move his palm to grab Oikawa’s leg, as a sign for his lover that he gonna start the game.

Hajime pulls out his shaft until only the tip left before he finally push back in. With force. He thrust in and out countless time. Oikawa is a mess under him. They both sweating despite of how cold the aircon’s temperature is. Hajime leans down and lick Tooru’s upper lip, Tooru opened his eyes, still being pounded. He couldn’t focus, so he just let Hajime do what he want. Abusing his lips. Biting it, licking it, sucking it, until its plump whilst his asshole blooms.

/4/

Minutes by minutes passes by. Tooru already reaching his high twice while Hajime’s shaft still as hard as rock, not even once reaching his orgasm. He knocked Tooru’s hole until the owner feels like he’s seeing stars, so Tooru decided to close his eyes and feel the pleasure blindly.

“Are you tired yet?

“I’m comin”

“Assikawa?”

Hajime gently taps on his cheeks, without stop thursting him. “Come back. Are you okay?” Oikawa focusing his gaze. Opening his mouth to say something but he can’t get to say anything and say “Ah... Ah..” instead. _Sure, he must be tired._ Iwaizumi thinks.

He fasten the pace to catch his own orgasm, his groans echoed, gives the man under him a goosebumps and make him moans even louder, “Iwa-chan.. hnng..”

Hajime keep the same pace for a while, until he thrust into Oikawa deep and hard, one, two, three, he feels Oikawa’s cave massage his penis so good. He can't help but to praise, “your hole is so good baby, its so tight. Mine.. hngg..” Hajime filled Oikawa’s hole with his seed. A lot, that its dripping down the bed. Oikawa feels full.

They both panting, catching their breath. Oikawa pulls Hajime closer by the neck. Licking his ears, he said, “I’m yours.”

/5/

_It’s 3 am._

Iwaizumi murmurs. He just finished cleaning himself and coming for Tooru—who already passed out—on their bed. He brought a water bowl and a soft towell. He wipes every part of Tooru thoroughly. “Iwa-chan..” Oikawa mewls. His hands pushing Iwa’s shoulder away, not willing to be touch nor cleaned. “I need to clean you, my shittylove,” Iwaizumi hums a lullaby to send Tooru back to his dream.

After finished the aftercare, Iwaizumi put the bowl on their bedside table, pull the blanket below Tooru’s chin, and hug him tight. Tooru instinctively scooch in to lean his head on Iwa’s chest, seeking for warm.

The long night ended with a lovely cuddle between the two. And a whisper from the quiet and grumpy guy, Iwa-chan. “I love you,” he said, pushing his lips onto Tooru’s forehead to give him a kiss.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos if you enjoyed!!11!!!1!1!!^^


End file.
